The invention relates to warning systems for internal combustion engines, and, more particularly, to warning systems sensitive to engine liquid pressures.
The desirability of monitoring engine operating conditions and of providing means to warn the operator of conditions hazardous to the engine or to the operator are known. Many known warning systems require an energy source independent of the engine for operation of the warning means.